Blue to the Power of Two - Fearing the Worst
by BlueRangerGirl
Summary: After learning about her friends Billy and Lizzie seem really close. Rita and Zedd decide to cast a nightmare spell causing Lizzie to be shaken from her biggest fears like being eaten by a sea creature or having her heart broken until the Rangers save the day in the dream world giving her nightmares a happy ending. (New Character - Jesse)


After bringing me home and that my friends had revealed a huge secret about being the Power Rangers I knew this was something I had to keep from people at school especially Bulk and Skull even though they continued to ignore me since Billy made sure they left me alone. Over the next few months, Billy and I were spending more time together now that he's my hero in a Blue Powered Suit and I loved hearing them on the news each morning for breakfast waking up minutes before it started. Keeping the secret also included parents especially mine. One morning my mom asked me "Why are you into the Power Rangers all of a sudden?" she asked handing me a glass of juice. I took a small sip and thought for a moment and swallowed. "I think what they do is really amazing, they protect earth from evil and I think it's cool we have heroes like them now!" I said back taking a bite of my pancakes. Dad looked at me from his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. "I thought Billy was your hero?" he joked and I laughed. "Of course he is!" I nodded and thought _"only when he's in that suit of blue!"_ and went back to watching the news. I remembered our last date a couple of days earlier when they told me their secret and Billy kept telling me stories when we went to the park for our usual weekend picnic in our favorite spot cuddling on a large blanket eating sandwiches and sitting under a large tree. "Wait! So Rita put a spell on you because you had a fear of fish and you fought it by giving the monster a taste of his own medicine?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yeah Kim thought it was pretty funny but now I'm glad I broke that spell," he said taking a bite of an apple. "Well for me I don't mind fish... but I don't like the octopus... the babies I like but man the adult ones they scare me" I shuddered. Billy put his arm around me and kissed my forehead and gave me his usual cute smile making his eyes twinkle "well if an octopus monster comes around I'll make sure you don't see it even if I have to blindfold you till it's gone" he said and I giggled "deal!" I said and he laughed and we went back to eating. Months went by and Billy always had new stories but he made sure to tell me only when we were alone even at his house in his room or at my house over the phone and we'd talk for hours. As the months went by things seemed better between us and the gang who had a few new changes, they got new Powers from a creator of the original power coins after the thunder megazords were destroyed by Rito who was Rita's ugly younger brother giving them new Powers making them ninja's. Then later on Kimberly announced she would be in a gymnastics event in Florida months later but she eventually gave her power coin to a new girl named Katherine. The gang had me come to the command center that day she gave the Power Coin and I shed a tear as she hugged me goodbye. Before she did the gang also explained to me that Katherine had been under Rita's control and was able to break the spell saving her and that's when Kimberly decided to pass her powers onto her and that she was also from Australia where she moved from. I went over to Katherine and introduced myself "Nice to meet you, Katherine, I'm Lizzie Billy's girlfriend" and she smiled "Nice to meet you!" she said with her Australian accent "feel free to call me Kat!" she replied and shook my hand. Katherine and Aisha and I became really close friends, we spent time at the Youth Center and Katherine enjoyed being there and told us how much she loved Ballet. Weeks later we were at the Youth Center after school getting our schoolwork done before the summer break. "I've always wanted to teach ballet someday especially to kids," she said taking a sip of her juice. "That sounds cute!" Aisha replied and I nodded. "So Lizzie, you and Billy have been together for so long right? You two are a great match" Kat said to me and I nodded. "Yeah, and we even got a nickname thanks to Rocky, he calls us Blizzie" I replied and we all giggled when Adam walked in with a girl he had his arm around and he saw us and headed in our direction she wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and faded sneakers. "Hey girls what's up?" he said and we greeted him. "Hey, Adam! Who's this?" I asked and he smiled "Ladies I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jesse, she's also Tommy's sister!" he said and she waved "Jesse this is Katherine, Aisha and Billy's girlfriend Lizzie" he explained and we all greeted her as they sat down at our table. "Lizzie was just telling us about Rocky has a couple name for her and Billy," Aisha told Adam "Oh what is it?" Jesse asked me "He calls us Blizzie" I replied and they all laughed "Kinda sound's like ice cream" Adam joked making us giggle again. "Well since you're with Jesse, maybe we should start calling you Jadam" and Jesse burst out laughing "Cute I love that!" she replied between giggles and Adam blushed when Ernie came by with our refills "Hey guys how's the juice?" he asked and we told him they were great and he gave Jesse and Adam a drink "Here's your usual, it's on me. Oh Katherine right? I couldn't help overhearing you wanting to teach ballet to kids?" he said and Katherine nodded "well I got a flyer for the youth center that's looking for a student teacher you should take a look, its up on that board next to the arcade area" he told her and Katherine smiled. "Thanks Ernie I will" she replied and Ernie went back to his juice bar. Minutes later Rocky, Tommy and Billy came in after we finished our homework. "Hey guys!" Rocky called out to us, I looked up and greeted him. Tommy waved at me, Billy flashed me a smile and a wink making me blush I went over to him and he pulled me in for a hug. "Aww it's Blizzie together again!" Rocky joked and we all laughed and Billy shook his head and blushed. Billy always looked more handsome each day now that I love him as my Blue Hero. He wore a short-sleeved blue collared shirt, dark jeans, and his favorite sneakers. Adam had pulled Jesse on his lap while letting Tommy sit between him and Katherine. Rocky sat next to Aisha and Billy sat down and as I sat next to him he shook his head and pulled me onto his lap as I giggled and he kissed my cheek softly.

Ernie greeted the others and offered them something. Rocky and Tommy asked for a protein shake and sandwiches. Billy ordered me and him some fresh fruit to share and got me another banana, strawberry smoothie and himself a soda. We enjoyed our snacks and hung out for a while and chatted together. An hour later Aisha and Katherine left to go home, Tommy took Jesse home leaving me and Billy alone. "Hey Lizzie, are you doing anything later?" he asked as I got up and put my backpack on my shoulder. "Not that I know of, why is something wrong?" I said in concern. "Of course not, I was wondering since my parents are out of town for the weekend if you'd like to spend the weekend at my house for a while. I spoke to my parents and they were fine with it" he said and I smiled and took his hand. "Oh Billy I would love to!" I said and gave him a hug. "Can you drive me home to pick up some stuff?" I asked and he nodded "Sure my dad left me his car, they used my mom's car for the weekend." he said grabbing his keys from his pocket. Minutes later he drove me home and I rushed to my room and grabbed another small bag from my closet. I packed a few cute shirts, shorts and an old pair of shorts and a top. I also got my toothbrush and hair supplies and shoved them in my overnight bag then told my parents I was headed to Billy's for the weekend and they seemed happy with that. Billy was waiting outside for me in his car with the radio on. Moments later we arrived at his house and he let me in. "Are you sure this is okay?" I asked nervously and Billy nodded "Affirmative, I just wanted a weekend for us to be together, and I thought since we're off school soon I thought you and I could be alone for a weekend" he said pulling me in by my waist and kissed me on the lips, I pulled away and smiled. "Okay so what should we do first?" I asked and he thought for a moment. "How about I order some food and we watch a movie or two?" he suggested and I nodded. Billy ordered a pizza and some soda and brought it into the living room. We picked a couple movies and sat and watched them as we ate our food. After the second movie Billy fell asleep on the couch close to the end. As the credits played I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. I got up and slowly then picked up the Pizza box balancing the empty soda cans and quietly brought them to the kitchen and set it on the counter, I went back to the living room. Billy continued to sleep and I sat down gently close to him and smiled _"he's so cute when he's sleeping, hope he won't mind if I lay with him too..._ " I thought and slowly laid down next to him as he slept turning my body away from him then closed my eyes for a moment. Almost an hour passed as I laid next to him when I heard a soft cute laugh, then felt an arm gently wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. "Hey Lizzie... you asleep?" Billy asked in a whisper. I smiled and opened my eyes then gently turned on my back looking into his icy blue eyes as he laid sideways smiling back at me. "Nah just keeping you company that's all sweetie" I whispered and he smiled. He then brought himself on me as I laid on my back he went on his elbows bringing his face close to me. "You know I love you right?" he whispered and I nodded "I love you too!" I replied and he leaned down and started kissing me as I brought my arms on his broad shoulders feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. We locked lips for several minutes then he slowly brought his arms under my back and sat me up bringing me on to his lap again having me sit on him and continued locking lips while he rubbed my back softly. We pulled away to catch our breath as he nuzzled my nose and I giggled. "I'm glad I asked you to come over" he said and I kissed him on the lips and he turned me sideways onto his lap and cradled me in his arms as he put his legs out from under me and sat up on the couch and had me pass the TV remote. "I'm just glad I'm yours!" I replied and he let out a soft laugh. We cuddled quietly in the living room and turned the TV back on for a while. We watched a few shows when he let out a yawn. "Aw you tired?" I asked and he checked the time. "Yeah it's getting late, ready for bed?" he asked and I nodded. "You can sleep with me, you already seemed like you wanted to anyway" he suggested and I giggled. "Okay let me go get ready then" I replied giving him a kiss and went up to the bedroom to get my bag and headed to the bathroom and closed the door. Billy also went to his room and closed the door and I heard him open his dresser drawers as I got changed. I put on a pair of old shorts and a shirt, brushed my hair, teeth and washed my face. Billy came out of his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey want me to get you a glass of water?" he asked and I replied with a yes and he rushed off downstairs. I left the bathroom and headed to his room and sat on the bed and waited for him to come upstairs. He handed me my glass of water and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, I looked around his room and noticed it was a bit tidier then the last time I was there. His desk as neatly organized, his closet was tidy and new pictures where on his dresser with me and him. I went over and looked at the photos and picked up the one of me and him at the last school dance of Billy giving me a slight dip and me laughing as he did it. "Hey! I see you like that photo of me and you" Billy said and I jumped "Oh yeah, it's cute alright!" I said and sat it back down. "You can sleep on my side okay? I got extra blankets if you feel cold" he said eyeing my outfit and I blushed and nodded. We laid on the bed and he pulled me in and kissed me goodnight. Turned away from him once more and he turned away on his side and we both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back on the moon Rita and Zedd where up no good as always and the ugly witch watched us fall to sleep in his room from her telescope. "Ugh it's disgusting seeing Billy with that brat! I wanna throw up because of it!" she screeched as Zedd came over to her and nodded in agreement "Yes I agree with you my dear, nothing worse then teen romance it's terrible" he replied and Goldar appeared from the smoke in the palace. "My queen, I had a plan in mind!" he roared and Rita rolled her eyes and turned to him. "What is it this time numbskull it better be worth hearing, tell me!" she shouted "How about you cast a spell on her to give her nightmares, this will surely bring fear to her mind and will never want to see Billy again!" he said and Rita laughed "What an idea! Wonderful idea!, Zedd you cast the spell this time honey!" she screamed and he nodded "Well said my darling, allow me to get rid of Billy and Lizzie for good!" he shouted and used his Z staff sending a ray of light straight to Earth and it zapped Lizzie's body. "Well done Zeddy my love! Now Billy and Lizzie are sure to end the gross love they share and we will destroy the Power Rangers!" they cheered. Back on earth while I slept I turned onto my side and smiled when an image came to view. Billy and I were walking on the beach holding hands smiling at one another under the warm sun. Billy playfully shoved me and started to run and I laughed and went after him. He went in the water a bit teasing me with a "come get me honey!" and tried to splash me. I laughed and went near the water at his level and tried to splash back. We laughed as we tried to get each other wet when I felt something grab my leg. A slimy tentacle grabbed me pulled me down dragging me towards the ocean water. "Billy help me!" I cried and Billy tried to grab me when another tentacle grabbed my other leg and pulled me in faster. He ran towards the deep water and swam towards me. "Hang on!" but as he swam I got pulled underwater. I opened my eyes in the water and my eyes grew wide. A giant octopus with 8 arms faced me and I tried to swim away. It used 2 more of its tenticles and grabbed my arms holding them and I screamed as it pulled me in to swallow me. Then I woke up and realized I wasn't eaten I had a nightmare then I noticed a bedroom light was on and Billy was next to me looking rather worried "Lizzie what happened?" I asked and pulled me in for a tight hug and I started to sob on his shoulder. "Oh Billy, it was awful I dreamed an octopus tried to eat me in the ocean and you couldn't save me!" I cried and he pulled away then kissed me on the forehead and rubbed my back. "I was really worried when I heard you calling me in your sleep for help..." he said and got up to get me a me a tissue. I thanked him as I wiped my tears and he sat back down. "Come here, you can snuggle with me honey" he said patting the spot next to him. I put the tissue into the trash bin next to the bed and moved myself over to him as he wrapped his big warm arms around me and guided me to lay on his chest beside him. "Thank you Billy I feel better now, your so sweet you know that?" I said and he smiled. "I love you and try to sleep okay?" he said as he turned off his lamp. "I love you too, night!" I replied. We fell asleep as I had my head on his chest and he kept rubbing my back till he dozed off fully. I inhaled his sweet scent from his chest and smiled as I went back to sleep and didn't have that dream for the rest of the night. The next morning I stirred and woke up noticing Billy was still next me already awake giving me his cute smile. "Morning beautiful!" he said and I blushed and sat up then he kissed me good morning. "Thanks again for last night!" and he nodded and he smiled "Hey it's what I'm here for, you hungry?" he asked and we both got out of bed. I nodded and Billy went to make breakfast. As he got it ready I got changed and brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail as he called me to come down. I put my bag back in his room and headed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Smelled like bacon and pancakes and Billy whistled at me as I walked in and sat down at the table. "Wow! You look amazing today!" he said with a wink and I giggled. He laughed and sat down placing some apple juice on the table and we dug in.

After that weekend Billy and I never told the rangers about my nightmare and we wanted to make sure it was something they didn't need to worry unless it was a spell. Days later I told Kat and Aisha about my weekend with Billy and they were very surprised and we giggled when I mentioned how cute Billy was when he slept. "Aww sound's like you two had fun!" Kat said as she giggled. "Hey I'm having a sleepover and I was wanting to invite you and Jesse, Aisha will be joining us! It's this Saturday." Kat said and Aisha nodded and smiled "You in Lizzie?" she asked and I nodded. "Sounds fun!" I cheered and we went back to our schoolwork. The boys joined us again and Jesse joined the group and was sitting with Adam. "Yeah thanks Kat I'd love to come for a sleepover! Thanks!" she replied when Kat asked her if she was intrested. On Saturday I headed to Katherine's house with my mom as she drove me since my dad was away. We arrived on time and Kat let me into her house and headed to the living room. Aisha and Jesse greeted me from the couch as I came in and joined them. Kat had laid snacks, soda's and sandwiches on the coffee table. We began to chat and laughed about so many things that the nightmare I had faded from my mind. We did our nails and gave eachother makeovers then played truth or dare and ended the sleepover with a movie and Jesse threw a pillow at me. "Pillow Fight!" Aisha shouted and we started laughing as we hit eachother playfully with the pillows. Back on the moon Rita watched us and groaned "Zeddy you ready for another spell or what?" she screeched at him and he came over "Patience my love, once she is asleep I will cast the second spell, the first one was about her worst fear. Now it's time to make her think the rangers tell them how they feel!" he laughed. Back on earth we fell to the floor covered in feathers and smiled at one another. "This was a fun idea Kat!" Jesse laughed and we got up and nodded. Well it's late lets clean up and head to sleep." Aisha suggested as Kat grabbed the vaccum and turned it on to clean up the feathers while Aisha, Jesse and me went to the kitchen with the empty soda cans and dishes and put them in the sink. After we cleaned up we got into our sleeping bags and settled down. "Sleep tight girls!" she said turning off the lamp and we all snuggled up and fell asleep. "Alright that brat is asleep! Time to make her fear the next thing!" Zedd shouted and with his staff he cast another spell on me. I tossed and turned and another vision came to mind.

I walked into the Youth Center and saw Aisha at Kat sitting together doing their homework. I greeted them as always but as Kat looked up she looked rather annoyed instead of smiling she rolled her eyes "Can I help you?" she asked rudely and Aisha snickered. "Yeah Lizzie take a hint and go away already!" she replied "Whats wrong with you two today? Did I do something?" I asked them and they gave me a nasty look. "Let's go Kat, we're better off doing our schoolwork without an annoying girl like Lizzie" she said and they picked up their stuff and left. I watched them leave feeling confused when I saw Adam and Rocky teaching their usual classes and I went over to them, Jesse and Tommy sat on the step next to them and watched them. "Guys? Is something wrong with Kat and Aisha?" I asked and they turned to me and looked more annoyed with me then the other two. "Get lost Lizzie we don't have time to talk!" Rocky replied in a rude tone to me giving me a shove and Adam nodded "Can't you see we're busy, beat it!" he said pushing me to the ground and Jesse and Tommy laughed at me as I fell and they walked by me "What a loser you really are!" she said laughing and left with Tommy ignoring me not bothering to help me up. I got up myself and walked outside feeling tears in my eyes. Then I saw Billy coming towards me and I felt better as I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Glad to see you!" I said but Billy didn't hug me back and slowly made me let go. "Lizzie we need to talk..." he said and I stepped back "What is it?" I said and he turned his back to me "I'm sorry Lizzie but we're done!" he said and started walking away. I grabbed his hand and felt really hurt. "What's the matter? Why are you being like this?" but he shook my hand away and kept walking and looked at me over his shoulder. "Just leave me alone I don't love you anymore!" he said and I fell to my knees and called out to him as he kept walking away from me. "Billy please don't go!" I shouted and woke up covered in cold sweat and saw Kat, Aisha and Jesse all awake in shock and I started crying again. "Lizzie what's the matter? You looked like you were having a bad dream..." Kat said with concern and put her hand on my shoulder and Aisha got me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and calmed down "I had a dream that you all seemed annoyed with me and were mean... and Billy ended my relationship with him... I don't understand I think something is going on..." I said as Kat and Aisha looked at one another and nodded. Kat pushed a button on her communicator "Billy come in it's Katherine!" she said and Billy answered "I read you Kat come in!" he responded. Can you and the others meet me at the command center I think we need to talk to Zordon, I think there is something wrong with Lizzie" she said and there was a pause. "Affirmative, I'll contact the others and you meet us there" he responded and Kat nodded. "Come on Lizzie let's go" Aisha said calmly and I nodded and came over to them and felt the my body tingle as we teleported. When we arrived Billy, Tommy and the others arrived and Billy looked worried. "What's going on?" Adam asked me as Jesse went over to him and Alpha 5 came by and went to look for something. "It's terrible guys Lizzie said she had a dream about us being mean to her... and that her and Billy broke up..." Billy looked at me and came over and pulled me in for a hug and I felt better "Is this true Lizzie?" he asked and I nodded "Rangers, Alpha will scan her and see what seems to be causing these nightmares" Zordon spoke as Alpha came over and had a device and started waving it around me "Hold still Lizzie! Let me see what the trouble is!" and with that some papers came out of the command center printer and Billy went to read it. "Readings show that theres some kind of spell on her that was cast, look at the energy waves from the device she's clearly shook from the spell" He explained and Tommy nodded "How can we help?" he asked and Billy had an idea "I think I might be able to help, Rocky and Adam bring that bed over here I have an idea, according to this chart we should enter the next nightmare and be able to break the spell. Lizzie if your asleep again we might free you of this, you ready?" and I nodded. Rocky and Adam brought the bed over to the middle of the room and had me lay down, Tommy put a pillow under my head and Jesse began to push buttons "Alright guys you probably should morph first do get your power coins to work and teleport to her next nightmare" Jesse said and they nodded "Okay guys, IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Tommy cried "WHITE RANGER POWER!, BLACK RANGER POWER!, PINK RANGER POWER!, BLUE RANGER POWER!, YELLOW RANGER POWER! RED RANGER POWER!" and the rangers were in their suit's when Billy sat next to Lizzie and held her hand. "Okay sweetie, time to start dreaming" he said and I nodded and I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Rangers be ready to teleport once Lizzie's next dream is on the viewing globe form a circle and hold hands" Zordon said as a new vision came up on the globe. The dream showed me back in the first nightmare with the giant octopus pulling me into the water with Billy unable to rescue me. The rangers joined hands and seconds later teleported to my nightmare on the beach "Over there!" Billy pointed and they nodded as Billy ran to the water while the other one started swimming to rescue me. The others rushed over and the real Billy dove underwater as the others followed him into the ocean. As the octopus grabbed my arms Billy pulled out his blaster and shot it at the sea creature. It let go of me and I floated up to the surface gasping for air and saw the other Billy swimming towards me. "Well done Rangers!" Alpha cheered as he watched on the globe. Billy swam over to me and gave me his hand "Are you alright sweetie?" he said worried and I swam over to him and took his hand and he helped me swim back to shore. We got out of the water and he pulled me in for a hug as his wet arms held me close "Oh Lizzie I'm so glad your alright! I was so scared you might drown" he said and I sniffed "I was so scared, I'm glad you were able to rescue me this time!" I said back looking up at him. He sat me on a nearby rock and stood in front of me and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and we left the beach. The rangers cheered as they came out of the water all dry and Billy and Tommy gave each other a high five!" nice work guys that takes care of the first dream. Let's head to the youth center and stop the second one!" Tommy commanded and they headed there. They got there as the viewing globe showed Adam pushing her to the floor and Jesse laughing at her walking by with Tommy ignoring her. The Rangers hid in the hallway then demorphed and watched. "Alright guys this is it, Kat and Aisha you go ahead and apologize to Lizzie," Tommy said and the girls went to her as she was on the floor trying to get up. "Lizzie we're sorry we were mean to you" Kat said and Aisha nodded as Tommy came up fast and offered his hand to help her up and Jesse appeared "You're no loser Lizzie you're so cool, I'm glad we're friends!" she said giving Lizzie a smile. Lizzie thanked her and Rocky and Adam came over next. "We're here for you Lizzie, we would never hate you! And if you have a problem let us know!" Adam said as Jesse came next to him and Rocky nodded "Yeah don't worry, what are friends for! We got your back!" he said and Lizzie smiled "Wow thanks you guys! That means a lot coming from you!" she said and then it was Billy's turn he took a deep breath and he walked in then my smile faded "So... You're here to break up with me aren't you...?" I said looking unhappy and Billy shook his head and flashed me his adorable smile. "Lizzie why would I? You know I love you right I always will. Your the best girlfriend I ever had and if I broke your heart I'd never forgive myself" he said and I sighed "Aww come here you!" I said pulling his shirt collar towards me and kissed him. "Woo there goes Blizzie at it again!" Rocky joked and we all laughed. Back on the moon, Zedd grew angry as we laughed and left the youth center making the dream fade and I woke up as the Rangers teleported back to the command center then removed their helmets.

"Well done Rangers you've broken the spell and brought her dreams to a happy ending!" Zordon said proudly and Billy helped me out of the bed as Rocky and Adam took it back to it's usual spot. "Thanks guys for your help, especially my Blue Ranger who I love!" I said and Billy let out a laugh and blushed "No problem honey I'm just glad it's over!" he said kissing me Kat and Aisha smiled and Rocky teased us making kissing sounds and Jesse laughed as Adam gave Rocky a playful shove, Tommy spoke up "great job guys!" he said and the rangers and me nodded. Back on the moon Rita and Zedd were arguing again "You fool your stupid spell was the lamest plan ever! Why did I even bother to marry you anyway!" she shouted and Zedd yelled back "How dare you speak to me that way! It was your idea!" he yelled and Goldar got between them. "I will try and think of a better plan next time and won't let it fail again!" he said "SHUT UP!" both Rita and Zedd yelled at him and stormed off "I have another headache just leave me alone!" she said walking away.

The End


End file.
